The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well documented. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy for powering these electrical loads. Numerous electronics modules are also housed inside the battery pack.
Moisture can accumulate inside the battery pack. Some internal components of the battery pack may therefore benefit from protection against moisture intrusion.